1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for inhibiting the mutagenic effects of carcinogens, and in particular, a method for administering to a human the compound 6,6' dithiodinicotinic acid to inhibit the activity of the enzyme poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase to inhibit the occurrence of mutation-caused cancer.
2. Background of the Invention
Mutations occur in cellular DNA under the effect of ultraviolet light, infrared light, x-rays, ionizing radiation, and chemicals. It is generally accepted that most mutations lead to cancer.
The enzyme poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (ADPRP) has been suspected to play a regulatory role in many cellular activities, including DNA repair, differentiation, and malignant transformation. Studies of inhibitors of ADPRP have provided evidence of the importance of ADPRP in those cellular activities (M. J. Suto et al., 1991, Drugs of the Future, 16:723-739). Many analogs of nicotinamide, a product of ADPRP's action on NAD, have been studied in the hope of finding a compound that could modulate the activity of ADPRP. It would be desirable to find a selective inhibitor of ADPRP which could inhibit the malignant transformation of human cells (Ibid).